


【翻譯】Fire and Water

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Broken Families, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Light Angst, Translation - original link provided
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: Feanor的鍛造工作被一個好奇的小精靈跟家庭的衝突打斷了。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	【翻譯】Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813978) by [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue). 



> Please go and left a kudo/comment on the original post if you like it!

Feanaro站在他的工作檯前，鍛打著他的最新作品。這是他打算送給Nerdanel的項鍊，前不久他得知她最喜愛的那條斷裂了，便一直想著要做條替代品。

希望她會喜歡。孩子們在身邊時，他很難騰出時間做其他事，所以他決定專注於眼前Nerdanel的禮物。

Feanaro退了一步審視自己的進度，衡量著哪一種寶石與玫瑰金最為搭配。翡翠？藍寶石？青金石或許也不錯？

當他轉身去取寶石樣本時，差點被腳邊的一個小東西絆倒。

“哎喲！”金髮小精靈哀號。

“Arafinwe！”Feanaro驚呼，有點惱怒自家弟弟的突然出現。“你在這兒做什麼？”

他的半兄弟低頭看著地面。“Atar跟Amme在吵架。她說他愛你勝過任何她的孩子。”

Feanaro縮了一下。這種爭執常常在他的家族裡發生，總是繞著“Finwe究竟愛哪一個孩子最深”的問題打轉。

Feanaro一直都希望是自己，但看見家族裡的小弟弟垂頭喪氣的樣子，他思索著這是否值得。思及此處，他心裡有點罪惡感，但即使Finwe更喜愛Indis的孩子們，也不會與Arafinwe有什麼關係，因為Finwe永遠不會像愛年長孩子們那樣去愛祥和的Arafinwe。

Findis辦事盡責、Lalwende勇敢無畏、Nolofinwe——好吧，Nolofinwe強健且善於周旋，就像Feanaro所厭惡的那樣。Arafinwe很安靜，但也很容易因他喜愛和平的天性而被視為弱者。他是整個家族中唯一一個依然試圖在Feanaro跟Nolofinwe中間勸架的成員，也是唯一一個曾經成功過的，因為他的年紀最小，所以在兩個哥哥眼裡最惹人愛。

Feanaro嘆了口氣。“我相信Atar愛你跟你的手足們就跟愛我一樣，Arafinwe。”

“他才不，”Feanaro最小的弟弟否認，“他從來都不把心思放在我身上。”

Feanaro又縮了一下，決定今天先暫時放下手邊的項鍊。畢竟，家庭優先嘛。

“他很愛你的，只是太忙了而已。”Feanaro撒了個謊。“來吧，小半兄弟，我來教你鍛造。”

Arafinwe歪頭看著他。“好吧。”他妥協。他讓Feanaro把自己領到一個小型的鐵砧前並指給他看一些基礎的錘子跟工具，Feanaro接著為他示範如何拉風箱。

“你現在可能還沒強壯到可以做這個，但以後會的。”他說。

Arafinwe點點頭。“Feanaro，我是不是做得不夠好？所以才從來沒有人聽我說話？”

“才不是！”Feanaro大喊，連自己都被語氣中的激動嚇了一跳。“你是我們家族裡很棒的一員。” _儘管我討厭你的母親跟哥哥，_ “儘管有時候我與你母親相處得不太融洽。”

Arafinwe只是又點了點頭，Feanaro暗暗責備自己的父親。說真的，Finwe在養育這個小精靈上實在做得不怎麼樣。

Feanaro擱下工具。“你喜歡做些什麼呢，Arafinwe？”

“我喜歡讓其他人高興。”金髮的小精靈一臉嚴肅。“我喜歡修補東西。也喜歡閱讀。”他怯怯地補了一句。

“嗯。這樣吧，我來給你找幾本書如何？”Feanaro問，一邊讓小精靈進到屋子裡。“Nerdanel，我弟弟來了！”他大叫。

“知道了，你們兩個最好別吵架！”Nerdanel喊回來。

“不是他，是最小的那個弟弟！”Feanaro嚷嚷，把Arafinwe帶進圖書室。Arafinwe從Feanaro的藏書堆中抽出一本，然後窩在Feanaro身旁。

Feanaro幫助他從書裡挑出一些既適合孩子、又能讓他們覺得有趣的東西。他確保Arafinwe在讀書過程受到足夠的讚揚——事實上也真的很不錯——因為他確定他們的父親從未這麼做過。

“做得很好，Arafinwe！你的閱讀進展非常順利，很快就能自己寫書啦！”

他的兄弟微笑。“聽起來真不錯。或許我會寫個壯闊的冒險故事！”

Feanaro笑了。“那你可得先進行一些冒險才行，小傢伙。”

Arafinwe歪了歪腦袋。“也許我會寫你的壯闊冒險，Feanaro。”他害羞地揪了揪衣襬。“我們——我們可以再讀一本嗎？”

他們就這樣在Feanaro安靜的圖書室裡待了很長一段時間，一起找書、一起讀書。Arafinwe很快就掌握了Feanaro教他的所有知識，所以Feanaro開始逐漸讓他讀一些更加艱深的書。建築學、一些醫療相關用書、政治學，小精靈像一塊海綿一樣吸收著這些知識。他也會提出自己的意見，儘管有些急切且年輕，卻已經有了一顆善良、為他人著想的心。Feanaro覺得從前大概沒有很多人願意聆聽他的想法。

最後，到了Finwe跟Indis肯定會擔心么子的時間點了，因此Feanaro在借給他幾本書回家讀後就將他送了出去。

“我確信他們會很高興見到你回家的。”他保證。Arafinwe點頭，但沒有馬上走出大門。

“你知道的，Nolo說你很兇。”小精靈突然沒頭沒腦地拋出一句。

Feanaro倒是不怎麼訝異，畢竟Nolofinwe一直都不喜歡他，但他覺得有點受傷，就一點點。

“我不覺得你兇。”Arafinwe補充道，“你陪我讀書，而且你願意聽我說話。或許如果Nolo跟你也這樣做的話，你們會更喜歡對方。”他露出一個天使般的笑容，然後愉快地啟程回家——大概是個會擔心他的家。

Feanaro試著忘掉剛剛的對話，但那些句子總是徘徊在他的腦海裡。 _或許如果Nolo跟你也這樣做的話，你們會更喜歡對方。_ 真有趣，他想，從孩子口中說出這麼有智慧的話語。

他想要更喜歡Nolo嗎？也沒有。但或許——只是或許而已——為了家族裡最善良、最天真的小傢伙，這樣做是值得的。

-FIN-


End file.
